


hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cousin Incest, Cunnilingus, F/M, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 04:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13990698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: In the midst of Arya's wedding, a certain trio reconnects.day 6: here and now





	hard liquor mixed with a bit of intellect

**Author's Note:**

> I do love sinning! title from harry styles' 'kiwi'

 

She sits on Robb’s lap while he kisses her neck and Jon sneaks a hand up her skirt.

  
  


Memories of seemingly forgotten times over shots of whisky hadn’t been a good idea and the innocent reminder of children’s kisses in a game of knights and ladies had transformed into a sweaty, sinful situation.

  
  


They are far from the party, sitting in Catelyn Stark’s old, rusty chairs. Still, if a guest were able to remain quiet enough, they could probably catch them _in flagrante_ and Sansa can only imagine what the consequences would be.

  
  


There is no time to dwell on that, though, for Jon has moved her cotton panties out of the way and his fingers are circling her clit with untamed eagerness.

  
  


“You won't believe how wet she is.” Her cousin’s words are directed at Robb and her cheeks burn at having him talk about her in such a way.

  
  


“Do you like that, Sansa?”

  
  


She can only nod and hide her embarrassment in the crook of her brother’s neck. Robb reaches for her breasts at the same time that Jon plants a kiss on her mound and the momentary shock make her thighs spasm uncontrollably.

  
  


“Will you let me taste you, sweetest girl?” Jon inquires almost innocently.

  
  


“ _Yes_ ,” it comes out hungry and desperate and Robb chuckles in her ear and pinches her nipple. She can’t keep her knees from snapping close around where Jon is licking her, savouring every drop of her while having to use both his hands to keep her steady.

  
  


Robb does what he can with his mouth to keep her quiet, kissing her as Jon does her cunt.

  
  


“Shhh, Sansa,” her brother says against her lips, “you’re going to get us _caught_.”

  
  


She doesn’t care at this point, she is so close, with Robb’s teasing and Jon’s fingers inside her.

  
  


Her romantic side would say that it feels like fireworks, but she can’t make sense of the pleasure that overcomes her. She calls for her cousin but quickly turns to Robb again, as to not leave him unattended.

  
  


He rotates her so she’s straddling him and feels Jon’s chest pressed against her back. His mouth and beard are damp with her juices and tickle her when he speaks. 

  
  


“You taste even sweeter than I expected, cousin. Will you ride your brother while I take your arse or you want it the other way round?”


End file.
